Anipocalypse Pt. 1
'Ben is in a factory and he is swinging on a chain hanging from the ceiling.' Ben: "Kevin, you, Rook, and Gwen have to stay back, my new Biomnitrix and I got this one." Kevin: "Gwen were staying back!" Gwen: "We'll tell people to stay away from the building!" 'Ben chases Dr. Animo on his hoverboard because Dr. Animo is on a giant wasp.' Ben: "No more playing around, if your gonna play with your powers, I'm going for the A game!" 'Slaps down the Biomnitrix.' Ben (Alien): "Spidermonkey! Your going down doc!" 'Spidermonkey shoots a web at the body and the wasp and he falls off into a giant bowl of lava.' Dr. Animo: "Ah! Save me!" Spidermonkey: "Animo, grab onto my web." 'Spidermonkey shoots a web and the web burns from getting to close to the heat.' Spidermonkey: "Awww man! How bout..." 'Slaps the Biomnitrix symbol.' Spidermonkey (Alien): "Lodestar!" 'Tries to magnetize Animo's suit to him.' Lodestar: "It's, too, heavy!" 'Lets go.' Dr. Animo: "Fool!" 'Dr. Animo falls into the lava. Ben reverts to human form.' Ben: "I'm sorry, Animo." Weeks Later... 'Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook are walking in the streets. Dr. Animo jumps off building and lands in front of them.' Dr. Animo: "Nice to see you Ben!" Rook: "Animo, how is it possible that you are living?" Dr. Animo: "Robotic animal suits. My animinions came to my side and helped me put together a suit that would add my severed head to robotic animal suits!" Kevin: "Was this guy always this crazy?" Gwen: "Sort of." Ben: "I tried to save you but you wouldn't take off that suit. Its your fault!" 'Slaps down the Biomnitrix.' Ben (Alien): "Four Arms!" 'Runs at Animo with a jab but he swipes him away with his giant gorilla suit easily. Kevin does the same but he is deflected to. Gwen uses mana energy balls to attack him and he hits her. Rook: "I'll go get backup!" Four Arms: "I need to get bigger, Way Bigger!" 'Slaps the Biomnitrix symbol.' Four Arms (Alien): "Nanomech? Your kidding right? Wait, I could work with this." 'Nanomech flies into Dr. Animo's suit and shoots a few wires with lasers. Dr. Animo's suit falls apart. Ben flies out and reverts to human form.' Ben: "That's it Animo, I tried to save you once, but now your just a crazy person." 'They walk away.' In The Omnitower... Ken: "Jen, hows the baby coming?" Jen: "I know I'm your wife Ken, this is your four year old baby, but do you have to ask how the baby is every eight seconds." Joey (Baby): "Daddy, when am I gonna get a watch?" Ken: "When your ten Joseph." Joey (Baby): "Its JOEY!!!!" Ken: "Ok, don't go Echo Echo on me." Ben: "Ken, I need you to help me defeat Dr. Animo." Ken: "You need help to defeat Dr. Animo? Your kidding right?" 'Ben shows Ken a holographic photo of Dr. Animo 2.0.' Ken: "Wo. Nevermind I'll help. Devlin! we need to help Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook!" Devlin: "Ok, I'm in." 'Devlin transforms into the Kevin's First Transformation-like form (the one he did in "Ken 10" to fool Ben and Ken into thinking he's Kevin).' Devlin: "I'm ready." Later... 'Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, Ken, and Devlin are in the middle of the street ready for battle. Animo walks down the road ready to attack. Ben and the rest of them run toward him and start attacking. After the battle, Dr. Animo's helmet is off and he is in pain.' Dr. Animo: "I'll get you one of these days, Ben Tennyson..." Joey (Current Timeline): "That's how you defeated Dr. Animo?" Ben: "Yep. But he never got his revenge on me...yet." Ken: "Ben! You might wanna see outside!" 'Ben walks over and see's a full strength, full body, Dr. Animo.' Joey: "He has a full body and all of his muscles...how is that possible?" Dr. Animo: "I have absorbed all the animals, powers and all, on this planet to regenerate my whole body and bring me to my full strength!" To Be Continued... Characters= *Ben Tennyson (flashback and current timeline) *Gwen Tennyson (flashback; cameo) *Kevin Levin (flashback; cameo) *Rook Blonko (flashback; cameo) *Ken Tennyson (flashback; cameo) *Jen Tennyson (flashback; cameo; first appearance) *Devlin Levin (flashback; first appearance; cameo) *Joey Tennyson (flashback; cameo) |-| Villains= *Dr. Animo (full body and severed head; flashback) |-| Aliens= *Spidermonkey (first appearance) *Lodestar (first appearance) *Four Arms (first appearance) *Nanomech (first appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 6.32.09 PM.png|Baby Joey in the flashback looking at the battle. Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator *Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator |-| MVB= *CJ Levin Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10